With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. Particularly, recently, electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), having various functions, have come into wide use.
The above-mentioned electronic device includes a camera module which may usually capture images. Therefore, a user of the electronic device may capture an image using the electronic device, may store or edit the captured image, and may send the stored or edited image to another terminal. The image captured through the camera module of the electronic device may be encoded and may then be stored in a memory of the electronic device. The encoding of the image may be performed through hardware or software.
If encoding is performed through an encoder implemented with hardware, the encoder encodes all images using the same encoding parameter. In other words, the encoder may not perform encoding in consideration of characteristics of the electronic device and characteristics of images. Therefore, it may be difficult to compress all images at a high compressibility.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.